Flames of the Last Fairy
by PineappleFairy-san
Summary: Cliche title, I know. It's also a cliche story, I know that too. Slight AU(maybe) and OOC. The Prologues are more like the summary so please read the prologues! Thank you! *bows and hands you a cookie* Oh, Prologues are cliche too... U What? I'm a cliche type of person... sometimes... Whatever. Just read the story? :D
1. Prologue - Part 1

_**Prologue – Part 1**_

_When I was a little kid, I met this girl…_

_She was strange in every sense of the word._

_But for some reason…_

_I liked that._

_We were friends for a long time, this girl and I._

_She was the only one that truly understood me._

_Until one day she left._

_She never told me why, just that it was important._

_One of the last things she ever said to me,_

_Was that she promised one day she would come back._

_8 years passed and I never heard from her again._

_People feared me._

_Now, at age 16, I'm a Guardian of Vongola's 10__th__ Generation Family…_

_I've gained a new Family without wanting to or desiring it…_

_Together, we are known throughout all Mafias._

_And now that it seems like I have everything I could ever want…_

_She turns up._

_She's about to change __**everything**__…_

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on me! T^T**

**This is basically and insert the plat is probably gonna be all screwy, but I already have the ending planned out so... yeah.**

**This is part one of the prologue, I'll have the second part up in a sec... so please hold.**

**~*~ PineappleFairy-san ~*~**


	2. Prologue - Part 2

_**Prologue – Part 2**_

_When I was little I met this boy,_

_He would always talk to me and I would only smile._

_People called me strange and weird. _

_Even though in the back of my head I told myself that they were wrong…_

_**They were right**__._

_But there was this boy who befriended me and I accepted it._

_We were friends for a long time._

_But then people found me and I had to leave._

_I didn't want to tell him the truth because I didn't want to endanger him,_

_So I told him it was important._

_I promised him that one day I would come back,_

_Then I disappeared from the face of the earth._

_Everywhere I went I was followed._

_The whole reason I left was to protect him…_

_I return to the town where I met the boy,_

…_and found him._

_But he was involved with the very thing I was trying to protect him from._

_Years of being chased because of what I am._

_Extinct as I should be, _

_but continue to live for only this boy._

_This boy that makes me feel like I belong._

_The boy who will bring the end my days of running,_

_misery,_

_and, I hope, my life._

* * *

**_I told you it was cliche =.=_**

**_Anyways, I am so on a role... I think. _**

**_Well, favorte/follow if you wanna know what happens!_**

**_~*~ PineappleFairy-san ~*~_**


	3. Chapter 1 - I'm Back

**Chapter 1 – I'm Back**

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death for being late!" I watched him 'bite to death' another student. After 8 years I was finally able to come out of the shadows and see him again; my only friend.

He turns to the tree I'm hiding in and stares if sensing my presence. I finally took off the seal hiding my flames and presence to see how good Vongola's 10th Generation really was. Of course I've heard rumors, but…

"Herbivore! Stop hiding and face me." I sigh. He sure has changed a lot.

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to eavesdrop, I usually like being in trees with the birds and small animals." I say since it's not really a lie. He stares at me before shaking his head and getting ready to fight.

"I'll bite you to death!" He charges at me but I just stand there and smile.

"Hibari... I'm back."

He freezes with eyes wide.

"…Mikie?" He looks at me in pure and utter shock.

"The one and only." He drops his tonfas and walks towards me, engulfing me in a tight hug.

"Well this is quite a surprise." I hear a voice say behind me say. I feel Hibari look up and his grip tighten on me.

"Who is that, Hibari-san?"

"I'm Mikie! Hibari's childhood friend!" I turn around and freeze as I see the baby in front of me; _Chaos Reborn. World's Greatets Hitman and strongest Arcobaleno._

"Ah, I see. Well," he kicks a boy towards the school. "Get to class, Dame-Tsuna! You're already late!" The boy runs past me with two friends; One I recognize as Smoking Bomb Hayato. The other must be a friend. Gokudera Hayato means… Vongola Decimo is here?!

"I'll bite them to death later…" Hibari mutters before looking at me. "Are you enrolling here?"

"I guess so," I shrug. _It risks being caught by Vongola but I'll take the chance. Gokudera Hayato didn't seem to notice…_ "Yeah, actually, it would be nice."

"I see. Follow me." He turns around and picks up his tonfas. I follow slowly but I hear Reborn mutter something.

"Where have I seen that girl…" was what I could best make out without having to use _it_.

I shake my head and catch up to Hibari and smile. We make it to a room where a lady sits typing away on her computer while talking on the phone. Wow, she can really multitask…

"Herbivore!" Hibari demands and she looks up before telling the person to call back in 5 minutes and hangs up. "Enroll this girl in."

"S-Sure! Here are some papers to fill out…" she hands me a clipboard and I take it and grab a pen before sitting down. Hibari sits down next to me while I fill in the blanks.

_Name: Puro-Mao* Mikieluciano_

_DOB: 02/14/1998_

_Mother: None_

_Father: None_

I fill in the rest then sigh as I filled in the last line. Hibari took it out of my hands and placed it in front of the lady.

"She'll start as soon as she gets her uniform." He demanded and the lady nodded her head fast. Hibari started to leave the room and I followed after I bowed towards the lady.

"Onmivore, go get your-"

"I have a name y'know."

"…Mikie, please go get you uniform measurements then come back here and tell me when it will arrive." I nod as we walk our separate ways. He walks into a room and me out of school grounds.

"Still the same Hiba-chan that I know and love…" I whispered as I walked down town.

* * *

**Ah, short chappie. Sorry...**

**Hiba-chan... OOC…. It gives me nosebleeds when I think about it. Just imagine it: ****Hibari saying your name… with –chan at the end and then you just die of pure happiness XD I might make him do that… cause, well, I'm a Top Magician.**

**Lol, jk. It's cause I'm the author and I can do whatever the hell I want ;D**

**Puro – Pure**

**Mao – True Center**

**A Japanese/Italian last name. I'm so awesome. Oh, her first name, Mikieluciano? It's pronounced [MEE-KEE-EH-LOO-CHEE-AH-NOH]I made it up myself. Like it? :3**

**Favorite? Follow? Review!**

**~*~ PineappleFairy-san ~*~**


	4. Chapter 2 - Uniform Pick-up

**Chapter 2 – Uniform Pickup**

It was Wednesday when I reunited with Hibari and went to get my uniform measurements. Now it's Sunday and I have to go pick up my uniform. For the past 5 days I never left my apartment and just ate little since I can't really eat much in the first place. Tomorrow I start school in Nami-Middle.

I'm nervous about being caught by Vongola. I don't want to be captive again! I've been running from the Mafia for the past 8 years and managed to hide in the shadows as a freelance hitwoman. Nobody noticed when I took a job, but I would always leave a letter for the person I finished the job.

My doorbell rings and I go to answer, surprised at who's standing there.

"Ah, Hiba-chan! What are you doing here?" I ask tilting my head a bit in confusion.

"Since you start school, I want you to be part of the Disciplinary Committee in the school with me." He said with a small(barely even noticeable) blush on his cheeks. I smile brightly at him.

"Of course, I'd love to!" He seems to relax and I put on my shoes and grab my keys, closing and locking the door behind me. "Come one! I want some ice cream!"

"Alright." He says and we start walking towards the elevator.

We're walking in random directions at this point. I wind up walking through a nice neighborhood when there's an explosion in the house in front of me. The boy I met the other day tumbles out.

"Juudaime! Are you okay?!" Gokudera Hayato comes running out to help the boy. _Juudaime? Oh, shi-_

"Yo, Hibari." Reborn lands on the fence/wall next to me and Hibari. Hibari nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sugoi~" I exclaim acting innocent. "I wanna tumble too!"

"No, with your brain you'll probably just hurt yourself," Hibari holds me by my shoulder. I turn around and stick my tongue out at him.

"So, what brings you around here?" Reborn turns to Hibari, he opens to answer so I just tune out the conversation and notice that Gokudera was staring at me intently with his brows furrowed. I smiled and waved at him.

"Ah! Hibari! I need to go pick up my uniform!" I exclaim remembering it arrived today. "I'll meet you there okay?" I smile as I ran towards the shop again seeing him nod slightly as I ran father away. I also noticed that Reborn was staring intently at me as well. I felt sad because he's part of the main reason I had to leave my best friend, but I also felt determined to stay with Hibari this time. No matter what the cost. I turn away so I can't see them anymore as I make my way down to a shop.

_But he will also have to…_

**Author's POV**

"Hibari, what's that girls' name?" Reborn asked Hibari after watching her run down the street, she had caught him staring and gave a sad yet determined look before turning away.

"Mikieluciano." He answered.

"...and?"

"...Puro-Mao." Hibari answered after eyeing the baby. He wondered why he wanted to know.

"I see thank you. You should probably go after her, she is still young and there are many boys out th-" He started running after her without a second thought. Reborn's smirk disappeard and Leon turned into a cell phone. Reborn dialed a number then put the phone to his ear. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Iemitsu, I need you to look someone up for me."

"Ah, Reborn? Sure, who is it?"

"Puro-Mao Mikieluciano."

* * *

**~(._. ~) Noodle Arms~**

**And yes, this was kind of basically a filler chappie. Sorry! DX**

**I might put up the next chapter in an hour since I got ahead so keep a look out! c:**

**Remember~ It's pronounced [POO-ROH MAH-OH MEE-KEE-EH-LOO-CHEE-AH-NOH] :3**

**Until next chappie! Bye-Bi~**

**~*~ PineappleFairy-san ~*~**


	5. Chapter 3 - New Student

**Chapter 3 – New Student**

"Hiba-chan~ Hurry up! I don't wanna be late on my first day!" Mikie pouted as Hibari opened a draw of a desk then tossed her something black and white with just one part red. She caught it and just looked at him weirdly. "What's this?"

"It's your Discipline Committee uniform. I asked the lady in the shop to make it after you did your measurments…" He looked away as if embarrassed by his own actions.

"Wow, stalk much?" Mikie deadpanned but then burst into laughter when she saw the red tint to his cheeks. "I'm just kidding, Hiba-chan. Thank you." She smiles warmly at him but he just looks out the window.

"If you want do change into it right now, you're aloud to wear either uniform whenever you'd like just make sure you wear that armband." She nods and goes to the nearest bathroom she could find. Hibari woke her up early just make sure she memorized the whole lay out of the school. She sighed. '_He's really devoted to this school.' _She felt someone watching her and noticed the baby hiding in the tree outside but just smiled and looked away before going in the bathroom.

"She saw me…" Reborn muttered as he watched the girl walk in the Girls Restroom. "Baka-Iemitsu. Hurry up. This girl is giving me good and bad feelings." Then he jumped of the tree as Leon turned into a hand-glider and returned to the Sawada residence. _'Yesterday when she left for her uniform, it was faint but, you could feel as if she wanted to get away as soon as possible. This girl… what does she know?'_ Reborn thought as he arrived on the roof of his current home.

* * *

"Hiba-chan~ I really like this one better~" Mikie runs towards the prefect who is outside walking to the front gate(so he can bite people to death for being late)wearing her Discipline Committee uniform. It was like the guys just… a girl version of it.

"Alright, can you fight?" He asked straight forwardly. She froze and sighed.

"Yes…"

"Are you good?"

"I suppose…" Hibari gets in a fighting stance and smirks.

"Try to land a hit on me and I'll see how good you are." Mikie's eyes widen and looked down, bangs covering her eyes. She heard the sound of running coming closer as Hibari charged at her. Hibari swung his tonfa at her but she just dodged it. Hibari smiled and kept attacking but she would just dodge.

Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were running towards the school so they wouldn't be late. But they were surprised to see Hibari attacking the girl they saw yesterday. Reborn became curious as to why he was attacking his childhood friend. _'And by the looks of it…she's not even trying.'_

The group stopped at the front gates and watched. Tsuna noticed how kids from other classrooms were watching as well from the windows but then directed his attention just to watch a miracle happen.

Mikie decided that Reborn has seen enough and was going to end this. Before Hibari could attack again Mikie was in the position of a proffesion hitman would stand it and used her hand as a fake gun, poking Hibari on the forehead.

"Bang~" She joked and blew on her finger. "You're dead." Hibari stared at her. That was her blow? He didn't even see her hand move.

"Hibari, what's going on here?" Reborn asked as the group approached the two.

"Nothing, just testing her fighting skills to know that she can defend herself," Hibari looked at Reborn.

"Her uniform… she's in the Discipline Committee?!" Tsuna stepped back. Mikie smiled at him and bowed.

"I'm Mikieluciano. Please call me Mikie! I'll be in Class 2-B from today on, please take care of me~"

_She got in Tsuna's class huh? This will make things easier…_

"Oh! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! Call me Tsuna," Tsuna smiled then introduced his friends. "This is Gokudera-kun and this is Yamamoto."

"We'll all be in the same class!" Yamamoto put an arm around Mikie like he does with everyone, causing a certain prefect to glare at him. Mikie smiled but Reborn could feel the nervousness in it. Gokudera only 'tch'ed at the girl and turned away.

"Alright, lets go then!" She cheers and smiles at Hibari. "Hiba-chan! I'll come during lunch okay?" He just nods and walks back to the building not even bothering to 'bite to death' the late students.

* * *

"So class, we have a new student. Please treat her nicely! Come on in!" Mikie opens the door and walks to the front of the class. "Introduce yourself, please."

"My name is Puro-Mao Mikieluciano! Please call me Mikie!" She smiles making the boys in the room blush and the girls glare at her.

"Any questions for Mikie-san?"

"Where are you from?"

"Are you single?"

"Can I have your number?"

Were a few of the questions being shouted.

"Erm… Let's see… I'm from Italy but I was here in Namimori when I was little then moved back to Italy. Yes, I am single and no you can't have my number." She answered honestly. A girl raises her hand and Mikie smiles at her letting her know she can go ahead and ask.

"What's your relationship with Hibari-senpai?" Everyone's stare was on Mikie but she only smiled.

"I'm Hiba-chan's childhood friend!" Everyone sweatdropped at the nickname she gave him. "Oh, don't call him that. He only lets me call him that." She informed the girls.

"Then why were you fighting?"

"Oh, he wanted to 'test my skills.'"

"That means you're _actually_ in the Discipline Committee?" She nods.

"Hey, weren't you that girl that went missing 8 years ago?" Mikie froze. Reborn, who was hiding in the room, looked at the girl standing at the front of the classroom.

"Yup, that's me~" She smiled nervously. "But it was because I had to move suddenly to Italy and wasn't able to tell anyone. It was really important."

"Alright well, sit down over there," the teacher points to the back desk, "and let's start class."

Mikie walks to the back desk next to the window and sits down. She sighed. So someone actually recognized who she was.

"So today we'll be learning about nyeh nyeh nyeh, nyehnyeh." Mikie tuned out what the teacher was talking about and stared out the window. Not noticing Reborn now on the tree outside on a phone call.

* * *

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, she has long blond hair and forest green eyes, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, we found her but all information seems to be protected so we'll need a while to break into her files."

"I see. Call back when you've cracked it."

"Understood. Goodbye."

Reborn hung up and looks at the girl who has fallen asleep then tilts his fedora down.

'_Her file is protected… Mikeluciano, just who the hell are you? What are you hiding?__'_

* * *

_**I said I was on a roll right? Yup, I think I did. Anyways, I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow. **_

_**Please review! Bye-Bi~**_

_**~*~PineappleFairy-san ~*~**_


	6. Chapter 4 - Important Role

**Disclaimer: I don't, sadly, own KHR.**

**Chapter 4 – Important Role**

"Hiba-chan!" I ran on the roof and to my friend. "There are some men in black suits at the front of the school.

"I see. Stay here," Hibari walked past me and I huffed.

"No, I wanna come too! I'm curious!" I don't wanna seem weak and fragile but I know for a fact the moment I'm left alone something bad will happen. He glances at me then looks away.

"I get it, come on then." I smile in victory before following him.

* * *

"Herbivores, what are you here for?" Hibari growled at the men. The men look at me then back at Hibari.

"We're looking for a girl who committed a crim and she was last heard from in this school." I froze. Lying bastards, they're just after—

"What is this girl's name?" Hibari put his tonfas down. Damn! He's willing to turn in anyone who disturbs the peace of Namimori isn't he? The men look at each other before shrugging.

"Her name is—" a black blur swishes by kicking both men in the face. "W-who?!"

"I'll have you know that this place is completely normal and okay. If anything bad happens I'll deal with it," Reborn smirks.

"Reborn-sama! I see, w-we will take our leave…" the two men bow before leaving.

"Sorry, Hibari. People from the mafia are tracking someone. Rumors are everywhere about her causing all mafias to want her." Reborn explain and Hibari nods.

"So in other words, she's a formidable opponent?" Hibari asks.

"Enough power to destroy a whole continent, that's why all mafias are after her."

"If Vongola catches her, may I spar with her." It was more of a demand than a question.

"Eh, what's this about the mafia? Is it a game?" I ask smiling.

"…Yeah. You could say that." I smile brightly.

"Can I play too?" Hibari looks at me with concern.

"No." Then he walks away. I pout. _Yet I already am, Hibari…_

"Oi, what are you hiding?" Reborn asks. I look at him with a confused face.

"Eh? What do you mean, Reborn-san?" I cock my head to the side.

"Stop acting, you know this isn't a game." I look to see Hibari enter the building is now out of hearing range and look back at Reborn.

"That's true," I answered putting my hands behind my back and looking up at the sky. "8 years ago I 'went missing' here in Namimori because of the Mafia. I didn't want to involve Hibari so I told him it was important and promised him that someday I would come back." I glare at Reborn.

"But when you came back, you find him involved with the very thing you were trying to protect him of." Reborn tilts his fedora down.

"Precisely, and this time I won't let the mafia separate us. He's also the one who will have to… Anyways, I have some patrolling to do~" I run towards that building before he could ask anything else.

* * *

**Author's POV**

Reborn was gonna ask something but in a flash she was gone. Leon turned into a cellphone again and started ringing. Reborn saw the caller ID and answered.

"Were you able to crack it, Iemitsu?" Reborn asked anxiously.

"Yes…"

"And?" Reborn pressed on impatiently.

"Mikieluciano has been being chased by every Mafia in the world, Reborn. She is the one that everyone wants so badly that it might cause a Mafia war."

"You can't be serious! She was just with me right now!"

"Wait, you mean she's in Namimori?!"

"Why do you think I had you look up her file!" Reborn was losing it. Who wouldn't?

Hiding in the shadows for 8 years and finally appears again. For 8 years every mafia has searched for her and here she is right in front of his eyes. But she now knows that Hibari is involved with the mafia, so then why?

'_I promised him that one day I would come back, and this time I won't let the mafia separate us.' _

Hibari is the key of controlling her and siding with Vongola! Reborn heads for the prefect's location and remembers the last sentence which she gave a sad smile.

'_He's also the one who will have to…'_

"So Hibari plays an important role in all of this, huh?" Reborn mumbles as he makes his way towards the prefects office.

"_More than you think…"_ Mikie whispers in the shadows with a sad smile then walks away and back to the classroom to retrieve her belongings.

* * *

_**I feel like it was more of a filler than a chapter... well, I'll updat ASAP!**_

**_Bye-Bi~_**

**_~*~ PineappleFairy-san ~*~_**


	7. Chapter 5 - The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 5 – The Truth Comes Out**

"Reborn," I stopped and stared at the baby who I just saw a moment ago. "I thought you were going to tell Hiba-chan."

"Yeah, but you don't want him to know, do you." I shake my head. "I understand, but sooner or later he's going to find out."

"I know. I'm not stupid," I roll my eyes then lean against the wall. "So, I'm guessing you want to know more, shoot."

"Have you been tamed?" I scrunched my nose at that.

"I'm a _fairy_, Reborn, not a wild animal." I scowled. "But no, I have not. Being tamed does not require just one person, but all of the flames; Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Mist, Cloud and Sun, then the Flame of Earth, Forest, Mountain, Swamp, Glacier and Desert, just as I have all fourteen." I explain. "But in a way, you can say I have been tamed by 1/14 since Hiba-chan has cloud flames."

"I see." Reborn smirked. "So you're officially a part of both Vongola and Simon." I freeze.

"What?" I asked, anger and confusion in my eyes.

"Hibari is the cloud guardian of Vongola Decimo and our allies are the Simon Family who have the Flame of the Earth. So I'll just have the rest of the guardians help completely tame you." I growl.

"Hibari… is a _guardian_?! Of _VONGOLA_?!" I feel the anger start to slowly build up and I glare at Reborn before jumping out the window(on the second floor) and ran towards the gates only to be blocked by… "Tch. Move Tsuna!"

"Ah, Mikie-san? Why did Reborn tell us to block you?" Tsuna asked but at the same time he was ready to fight. Hyper intuition, right. Gokudera and Yamamoto were also ready to fight. Tears slide down my face and I glare at the ground.

"Please… not again…"

"Just let us tame you and you can stop running." Reborn said from behind me and I turn around. "Even though you can easily escape you don't want to right? Don't want to leave Hibari, you even said it yourself. You won't let the Mafia separate you two again, so don't. If we tame you, you can always be with Hibari." I started contemplating and relaxed my muscles.

"I'm tired of running…" I say slowly. "So I accept to join Vongola and Simon… You already know that it takes time to be tamed… but no one knows that-" I felt a pierce in my back and everything starts getting blurry.

"Mikie-san!"

"Puro-Mao!"

I fall to the ground noticing someone running towards us with an angry expression. His hair flowing in the wind, leaving to show his face a little more.

"Hibari…" Then everything goes black.

* * *

"_Let me go!" I thrashed around but the man only tightened his hold on me. _

"_VOI! Who are you and why did you hack in to our database?!" I felt a foot on my stomach._

"_Get your stanky-ass foot off my stomach! My name is Miki and I was only looking for records about my parents!" I yelled at him, irritated. _

"_You've got guts, I'll tell you that, scum." I heard a deep voice from the other side. "Trash, let go of the trash." Then the weight was off me. I sat up and rubbed my wrist and then my stomach and stood up, letting my dress flow and my hair cascade down to my waist. "Got guts but you're weak."_

"_I'm not weak. But even 30% of my strength can kill you, and that's something I'm not willing to happen again…" I mutter the last sentence. _

"_Trash, where have I seen you before?" The man spoke again. I look up and my breath hitches. Xanxus Vongola._

"_I don't know but considering I know who you are I really want to leave now," I deadpan and I can see out of the corner of my eye a man with hair as long as mine except it's white/silver. I look at him and just stare. "Xanxus Vongola, Superbia Squalo, Prince Belphegor, Viper or commonly known as Mammon, Levi-A-Than, and Lussuria; The independent assassination team of Vongola, the Varia." _

"_Ushishi~ Interesting. The Prince likes the peasant who recognizes him." Bel declares and I roll my eyes. _

"_Aha, well I have business to attend t-"_

"_THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" I turn around and notice men in black suits but they stop in their tracks. "It's the Varia!"_

"_She's with Vongola?!"_

"_They haven't tamed her yet, get her!"_

_I step back and just as I was about to run the Varia are guarding me._

"_What are you doing?!" I snap at them. _

"_Defending you, what does it look like?" Mammon says annoyed. "Whoever you are, you must be pretty important. You better pay me later on for us protecting you."_

"_Just leave me alone, I've been running from the Mafia for the past 4 years, and I already told you—I'm not a weak person."_

"_Like I said, you got guts. Now leave. I'll find out who you are and then hunt you down if you're not supposed to be alive."_

"_I doubt it. But thank you, oh and Mr. VOI?" I try to imitate Squalo. He turns at him and gives me an irritated look._

"_VOI! WHAT?" I smile at him._

"_I'm going to braid your hair the next time we meet." Then I run away at inhuman speed faintly hearing 'VOI' in the background. I frown and realize that once they find out who I am they'll just be like the rest. I jump in a giant oak tree and fall asleep._

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH!" I shoot up screaming this. The Varia. I completely forgot about the Varia!

"Mikie-san?" I look over to see Tsuna. Well fuck.

"Omnivore, explain why men shot you with a tranquilizer." I freeze and turn my head slightly to the opposite side of the room and see Hibari really pissed off.

"I can't."

"Tell me." I knew that if I didn't tell him I would certainly be bitten to death.

"I'm being chased by every fucking Mafia in the world. There, happy?" I growled.

"Why."

"Because I'm the last fucking fairy in the fucking world and everyone wants to capture me because of my power." I start getting out of bed.

"Where are you going, Mikie?" Reborn asks. I look at him sitting on Tsuna's head.

"I'm going home. Thanks for ruining my first day of middle school, I _definitely_ deserved it." I said sarcastically.

"W-wait, why is it that you don't want anybody to have your power so badly?" Tsuna asks. I look at Hibari to see his face blank and just staring at me.

"Because I have enough power to destroy a whole continent if tamed and use all of my power."

"And since your basically part of Vongola and Simon now, we're going to tame you." I glared at Reborn.

"I didn't even know Hibari was a guardian. If I had known-"

"But you're staying anyways, right?" Reborn smirked. "Because you don't want to leave him again."

"Honestly, I don't but I can if I want to." I could feel Hibari's stare bore into the back of my head. "I promised him I would come back, but I never said I wouldn't leave again. But, I must fulfill the prophecy and stay since I've already been tamed by 1/14."

"Welcome to Vongola." He tilts his fedora down and I scowl then leave but stop at the door.

"Bring the Simon Family while you're at it since I also have their flames, and if you plan on training me, bring the Varia. We have something to settle."

"Understood…" Then I left, knowing Hibari was completely overwhelmed that I am involved with the mafia.

Why is a _Fairy_ involved with mafia? Because I have 14 different flames that belong in the mafia. Because my father was human and in the mafia and I somehow got all 14 flames and thus, being chased around the world all my life. Living in the shadows as Shadow for missions takes its toll at some point in time.

Especially after unintentionally killing every last fairy takes its toll at some point and you feel the weight get heavier on your shoulders.

Being the last fairy with powers like mine is a real pain in the ass.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for the late update. I lost this document and was like WTF then found it and was like THANK JEGUS! **

**Yeah, so hope you like it.**

**Urara – Yeahh… I feel the guilt… But you love the story anyways :3**

**Again, sorry for the late update! Bye!~**

**~*~ PineappleFairy-san ~*~**


End file.
